


Meditations

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Force Wizardry, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke is wallowing. Ben helps distract him.





	Meditations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Luke inhaled the crisp, salty air, eyes shut. He still wasn’t used to it. There were many things he wasn’t used to in recent years. The presence of his long-dead mentor included. There had been many stretches where Ben had remained silent, and Luke had assumed he had moved on to another stage of existence. But Ben appeared regularly now; as if they shared this small space. Luke supposed that Ben felt he was needed now more than ever. He wasn’t entirely wrong.

Luke counted his breaths, allowing these passing thoughts to enter his mind, but he didn’t fixate on them. He treated Ben’s detectable presence the same way. It simply was. That was still easier said than done sometimes, even after all these years of practice.

“I don’t feel like talking today,” Luke said, eyes still closed.

Ben said nothing. They’d had this conversation before; Luke insisting on solitude. But Ben would always be able to out-wait him.

Luke sighed, opening his eyes. Ben sat beside him, ethereal.

“I once thought I could atone for my mistakes by denying life’s small pleasures and conveniences,” Ben said, infinitely patient. This was another conversation they’d had more than once.

Luke said nothing. Resisting the urge to argue. He recognized that incongruity within himself. He’d always forgiven Ben his mistakes. And yet, he didn’t always find that same compassion for himself.

He flexed his right hand, its state of disrepair was worse each day, and despite himself tried to imagine what “crazy old Ben Kenobi’s” simple pleasures might have been. Did he watch Banthas the way Luke watched Porgs? The faintest smile tugged at his lips. Had Ben known that thought would occur to him? That it would make him smile? After all these years it seemed more than possible.

Luke sighed, extending his flesh-hand in defeated invitation. Ben hesitated for a moment then raised one shimmering hand and brushed it over Luke’s. They couldn’t touch—not in any normal sense—yet a warmth coursed through him, originating from Ben. Luke’s breath hitched, ease and contentment drowning his negativity.

“I don’t wish to see you punish yourself. You’ve done more than enough of that.” Ben brought his hand to Luke’s shoulder, causing the flood of sensation to start again. Luke couldn’t currently comprehend why anyone would punish themselves for anything.

“What are you up to?” Luke managed, though he had an educated guess.

“I’m simply providing a long overdue distraction.” Ben trailed his hand down Luke’s back, a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake. Luke gasped.

“I don’t need distracting.” The truth was, Luke didn’t feel he deserved a distraction, but everything Ben was doing felt so right.

“Don’t you? You’re no help to anyone brooding every hour of the day. Close your eyes.”

Luke obeyed, even as he contemplated a retort. It was hard to find a meaningful response when he knew Ben was right. He exhaled.

“Imagine a safe, comfortable place.”

Luke took a deep breath, focusing on Ben’s voice. His words. Several places came to mind with little effort: The garage of the Lars homestead, every inch of the _Falcon_ , Ben’s home. Ben’s small dwelling in the Jundland Wastes. Luke had spent some time there while he, Leia, and Lando planned Han’s rescue.

Luke drew in a breath, the pleasant warmth of Ben’s Force presence enveloped him—and he could smell the sands of Tatooine, Ben’s tea brewing, the books... 

A hand fell on Luke’s shoulder, a safe, familiar sensation. Luke opened his eyes, not surprised to find himself in Ben Kenobi’s cozy living space. He turned to find Ben, though not as he’d ever appeared to Luke. This was the face of a Jedi Master, a Republic General—not the resident hermit.

Luke would wager he no longer looked the part of the old hermit either. No, he knew he didn't. The slowness of age was gone from his movements, his hand was in respectable shape—no damage to the synthflesh, and he was clean-shaven.

Ben smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Luke joined him, laughing. “The problem used to be that I couldn’t focus on the here and now.”

“I can leave you to your wallowing if you’d prefer?” 

“No, I didn’t say that.” Luke took Ben’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They stayed like this for a time.

“Well,” Ben said finally, “if you’re not interested in wallowing...” he shifted, resting his hands on Luke’s shoulders, and gently guiding Luke onto his back.

Luke didn’t object, breath leaving him as he caught Ben’s sparkling gaze. He reached for Ben’s tunic, tugging him down into a slow, lazy kiss.

Ben responded with slow strokes of his tongue, punctuated by playful nibbles along Luke’s lower lip. 

It was easy to stop thinking. It was easy just to be. They carried on this way for what could have been minutes or hours. Unhurried yet consuming kisses, hands skimming over still clothed bodies, growing erections pressing against hips. It was equal parts blissful and maddening.

Luke choked on a whimper as Ben began to nip along his throat. He puffed out a breath, arching into Ben’s touch. “How long are you planning to tease me?”

Ben seemed to consider this for a moment, then nipped at Luke’s earlobe. “As long as I can stand to.”

Luke’s eyes rolled shut, and he lifted his hips in search of friction. A tingling sensation radiated outward from his core as he found it. Everything felt too good if such a thing were possible. As good as it felt Luke still wanted more. Needed more.

Ben smiled down at Luke, all need and affection, and began unfastening Luke’s belt. They scrambled feverishly, tugging off each other’s clothing until they were naked enough. Ben settled between Luke’s legs, fingers trailing over Luke’s thighs. He drew light teasing patterns.

The teasing seemed to go on and on. Luke shook with anticipation, completely on edge as he waited for the press of a slick digit seeking entrance. It seemed an eternity before Ben obliged, and as with everything else, he went much too slowly. 

Luke reached for his straining erection, but Ben gently swatted his hand away. “Patience,” Ben soothed.

Unable to hold still, Luke writhed against the fingers inside of him, bearing down on them with every roll of his hips. “You feel so good. I want you.” 

Ben smiled sweetly, withdrawing his fingers. “You already have me.” He spread Luke’s legs wider, lining himself up with Luke’s entrance. 

The teasing press was too much, Luke pushed himself against Ben. There was the slightest resistance, and then they were joined. Ben was filling him so suddenly, so completely that Luke forgot to breathe.

Ben groaned, holding still for far too long before sliding almost all the way out, and sinking lazily back in, then he repeated the too-slow strokes. The push and pull of Ben inside him was perfect, everything around them disappeared. 

Luke shifted his hips to meet Ben’s steadily increasing pace, and Ben took Luke’s leaking erection into his still slick hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. This connection was all that mattered. Ben was stroking him inside and out, all while pouring love and acceptance into the Force. It was overwhelming in the most exquisite way. He was already so close.

Ben must have sensed this because his grip went almost unbearably tight, and the intensity of his strokes picked up. By the third one, Luke was shuddering, wound tight with the onset of his orgasm, and by the next he was spilling himself over Ben’s hand as well as his stomach. Ben continued thrusting through Luke’s orgasm, coming with a shout not long after.

Luke pulled Ben down for a kiss, pressing their foreheads together as with a grin. “Thank you.”

They stayed that way, still joined and exchanged less urgent kisses for some time.

“Please, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Ben whispered, fingers trailing through Luke’s hair.

Luke swallowed hard, holding Ben tight. “I’m working on it.”

He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when Luke opened his eyes, he was back on Ahch-To, on his island. Ben was gone, but there was no doubt in Luke’s mind that he’d return. He took a deep breath; his chest felt lighter than it had before.


End file.
